mhfkrfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quest Schedule http://mhf.hangame.com/popup/questSchedule.nhn Categories: All quest, Frontier, Dragon quest, Invasion quest, Special quest, PCBang quest 'Types of Quest Gathering Quest In gathering quests there are no hostile creatures and your objectives consist of delivering monster parts, plants, bugs, fish, minerals and ore. Bring a Pickaxe, a Bugnet, a Fishing Rod and a Barbeque Spit. Hunt Quest The Bread and Butter of a Monster Hunter's life. Kill monsters, carve up their corpses, brandish new gear from the parts, you crazy morbid person. Urgent Missions See the Urgent Missions page for more info. =Finding the Quests= *'Strong Species Quests'. High level quests for the really badass hunters. *'Frontier Missions'. Categories: Frontier, Elder dragon, Special, Extra quest. All of these quests have a weekly rotation except for the "hunter school" quests in special category. Schedule: http://mhf.hangame.com/popup/questSchedule.nhn *'Hunter's Quests'. These quests are always available and higher level missions are offered. *'Seasonal (프리=free)Quests Upper'. The quests offered by this girl depends on the season and all of them have a level requirement of 31+. Some monsters are only available through her. *'Seasonal (프리=free)Quests Lower'. As above, but quests range from HR 1 to 22. *'Invasion/Urgent'. You have to talk to this old fart(Guild Master) for your Urgents and to fight the Invasion monsters. *'First Quests'. Easy low level quests. Item rewards are useful items for low rank hunters(such as potions) instead of monster parts. However they give low xp( at rank 2 you can do seasonal dosfango for 120 XP, and at rank 3 seasonal kut ku which are worth ~300 XP(the first quest kut ku are worth 100)). *'Special Event'. This npc gives special event quests. THIS NPC ALSO gives quests which can be accessed by purchasing the 3-day course(this course is cash shop; it lasts 3 days and rewards lots of money and parts). *'Hunter Event'. This npc gives quests in which you battle other hunters in a contest of who can finish the chosen quest first(there are also special versus traps which are in the supply box in the quests and affect other hunters if they trigger them; the position(s) of the enemy hunter(s) in quest is(are) represented by simple circle head/triangle body avatars). You can bet money and versus tickets in these quests, winner takes all.(AGES AFTER EIGO'S(doodlechama) GUILD DESTROYING ACT, THE GUILD IS NOW RANK 3)THIS NPC IS ALSO for getting the 이벤트 보조권 item by having the guild leader purchase them with RP that is donated towards the event type donation. The guild leader can also get 4 of them as a monthly gift by selecting that option. The 이벤트 보조권 item can be used to make special weapons and armor and is the delivery objective of "guild pugi development plan"(pugi upgrade material?) and "hammer test in rainforest"(shakalaka treasures and an umbrella item, both of which can be acquired normally without this quest).For the guild leader to utilize these options, the guild must be at least rank 3. *'Monster Arena & Manage Monsters'. PvP (pokémon) battles. *'Monster Arena Supplies'. Here you can buy horns to give your pet commands in pvp battles etc. *'Hunter Drill Hall(Practice quests) & Rewards'. Practice quests give you preset equipment to defeat monsters with. Finish these quests for training points for which you can purchase Coins and Weapon Tickets. These are important later when you reach the higher levels. Invasion Monsters invade the town most every weekend. A timetable for each monster can be found on Hangame's MHF Quest Schedule. Invading monsters include: *Shen Gaoren *Lao Shan Lung *Ash Lao Shan Lung *Rusted Kushala Daora *Yama Tsukami *Teostra Hosting a Quest Once you have spoken to a quest giver you will find this window to the top-right of your screen. Pushing left or right will toggle the level of the quests available. The first page is HR 1-30, second is 31-50, then 51-99 and finally HR 100. Only the Hunter Quests have these higher level missions. The first option has the Standard quests. Second option has quests that give slightly more XP than others. Third option has quests that give slightly more money than others. The fourth option has Extra quests (which are accessible if you have purchased extra services or are under rank 11). One kind of quest you will find in this option is map quest, in which there are no hostile monsters and the objective is to deliver the map(yes, the one you start with). These quests are ideal for gathering. On the next page you will get to choose the area you wish to hunt in. In order of appearance: *Jungle *Desert *Swamp *Mountain *Volcano *Tower A *Forest and Hills *Rainforest Some areas have many quests and won't fit on one page. For instance Rainforest (that I chose for this guide) has two pages. Next you may choose a monster to hunt. In the picture I have selected a Rathian. The page may be a little confusing so here's a rundown: The things I have translated are the Red text topics. *'Main Objective' (In this case, kill/capture a Rathian) *'Difficulty' (Two stars, which means pretty easy) *'Secondary Objective A' (Break the Rathian's head) *'Secondary Objective B' (Cut off the Rathian's tail) *'Level Requirement' (This mission have a level requirement of HR 11) Working out quest objectives You can work out what type of quest an unlisted one is simply by looking for key information. Format of a typical quest involving a boss: Therefore, the best way to tell what the main goal of a quest is would be to learn the final word of the line: 납품 means deliver the item 수렵 means slay/capture a boss 토벌 means to slay a boss 포획 means to capture a boss 파괴 means to break a part. (Usually secondary) 절단 means to cut a tail. (Usually secondary) There are other words to learn, if there isn't a boss monster in the line then the goal will obviously be to kill non-boss monsters or gather - the final words will also look different. I am not sure if breaking different parts mean different final words, the example used was Rathian's head. Finally, there are some cases where you MUST capture a boss, killing it will cause you to fail. Some boss monsters' pages on the Wiki have the quests they are located in listed. Furthermore, realize that the 1/3 in the screenshot below (in the top left) is a page number, not a quest number. Scrolling left and right goes through the 3 pages of detail for that particular quest. Scrolling up and down goes through the different available quests in the category you have chosen. Also, the colored tabs on the left indicating what quest you have highlighted also tell you what area they are in. Obviously, since we chose jungle earlier, all of them will be green. If they were white, they'd be in the mountain. You can check the other colors by choosing a different area instead of jungle from this quest giver so that when you find a quest giver that actually mixes them in the same category, you will know where you will be going. Starting a quest Ok! You have a mission, but how do you start? It's simple, really. Just walk up the stairs to the north and when the red arrow appears above your head, press E. If you're waiting for other people, remember to wait until their red strip is flashing. That means they are ready. If you have a full team (you and 3 others) you will hear a fanfare when everyone is ready to go. Another confirmation screen. Just press E and you're off. And look at that, we're in the mission! Easy as pie. Joining other people's quests If you want to join someone else, all you have to do is walk up to the billboard to the left of the stairs. Go near it and when the red arrow appears above your head, press E. After a brief load time you will be able to select who to join. Find the name of the player you want to join and press E. It's that simple. It will flip to a new page which shows you the mission details. Main Objective, subs, difficulty and HR requirement. Press E once again to confirm. Now you have joined his group. You still have time to restock on supplies through your chest and the shop but you may not leave the pub. To "ready up" walk up the stairs, wait for the red arrow and press E. Now you have to wait for the host to start the mission. To undo just activate the stairs again and go through the confirmation screen. To leave the group alltogether, go speak to one of the quest givers (the billboard and Frontier quests will not work). And here we are in the mission.